I Will Do So In This Life
by CrownedClown15
Summary: The Millennium Earl has been defeated and the exorcist lived their lives as they pleased. Kanda on the other hand had to see as one by one of his friends died, being able to live longer than the others. Now, many years later, he finds his friends being reborn, but the most important one isn't among them. What will he do when he finds him? Can they be together like he wants?
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from D. Gray Man**

* * *

"Baka Usagi, why did you have to come?" I ask Lavi as we enter the school. "What do you mean why? To help find Allen of course." I grunt in annoyance and turn to face Lavi. "I don't need your help to find that damn Moyashi. Anyways, don't you think it would have been better if you searched in another school?" I turn back to the front and move to the side so we wouldn't block the path of the other students. Both me and Lavi decided to enter school in case Allen was also going to school and it would be easier to find him here if he was, Lenalee is also looking for him in another school. As strange as it may sound I have been living for a long time now. Even though Alma had died, I was able to keep regenerating, which in turn caused me to live many years. In truth it has been about a thousand since the Millennium Earl was defeated. Lavi and Lenalee were strangely reborn and they seemed to remember me when they saw me. "Maybe, but what if you found him and he wanted to fight? What makes you think you can go up against a Noah?'' He shrugs with a grin and I try to resist at pulling Mugen out and slash his throat for the sake of not scaring the people around us. "What makes you think you can help me if that comes to happen anyways, Rhode defeated you so easily when you were in her dream world."

A sweat drop falls through Lavi's cheek and goes to answer, but then hears the hushed voices of two girls. "Man, those two boys are so cute" A girl with mahogany colored hair says and the one with black responds "Yeah, just like that boy who is sitting in the corner over there. I wonder if his hair is natural or if its dyed silver, it so pretty." The both girls squeal and Kanda and Lavi look at each then walk through the second set of doors of the entrance and look towards the corner the girls were talking about. There they see a boy being told by a teacher that he cannot have the hoodie of his sweater on and he stands and pulls it off. Both Kanda, Lavi and even the teacher freeze, but for different reasons. Lavi jaw drops because the same scar and silver hair that belongs to Allen and through Kanda mind he thinks _"I finally found him,"_ his heart starting to pick up its pace. The teacher froze because of the scar on the left side of the boy's face and asks "H-how did you get that scar?'' The boy just looks emotionless and responds "Abuse," and walks towards Kanda and Lavi and Kanda feels his heart almost beat out of his chest, but when Allen reaches them and just walks past as if they weren't there, Kanda feels his heart-break into many pieces.

**-Lunch Time-**

He hadn't seen Allen since this morning, not that he minded, he didn't think he could face the boy after what he did. Lavi had been upset for a while when he ignored us, but then he called Lenalee and they started making plans for her transfer. I didn't pay attention at all, it was also difficult to pay attention to the teacher. I had gotten first period with Lavi, much to my disappointment. He had been nudging all during class just to pay attention, sometimes the teacher would come to me and threaten me with detention if I didn't pay attention, in the end I got it anyways.

Right now, he just wanted to be alone, most likely crawl into a hole and stay there for another thousand years. He excused himself from the table he was in with Lavi and about ten girls that Lavi had already picked up through the day. He walked silently through the halls making his way to the stairs that led to the roof. Since he started school he had left his hair down, but now he thought that the sun and heat would be a pain so he tied it up before opening the door. As he did he saw a flash of black and then saw a boy with a black sweater, its hoodie pulled up, black jeans, and even black shoes. He frowned at this and wondered _"Isn't that boy hot?"_

He took a step forward and noticed the boy's back stiffen and his hands clutch the railing harder. He didn't know why this was, but he kept his ground not wanting to anger the boy if it was him causing the boy to react like he was. He was kind of surprised of the care he felt towards the boy, especially since he didn't know him, but he didn't show it. Suddenly the boy fell to his knees and started making a choking sound and clutching the bars tightly making his knuckles white. He didn't know how to react so he stood there watching the boy.

**-Allen's POV-**

****_"Not this again," _He thought as pain surged through his body. It had been happening more often now, he would sometimes get flashes of images of people. They felt familiar, but also as if they were strangers. One of them had affected him the most, a blue, long haired boy, it had brought tears to his eyes, but that all he could ever see. His long hair and a scowl that seemed to be a part of him. He would also feel pain as if he had been shot with many bullets, a sword run through him both thin and thick, even wide. He would run his hands through his abdomen and could almost feel a scar there, but his skin was flawless. Suddenly he felt that sharp blade run through his body and saw the scowl of the blue haired man. He arched his back in pain the hoodie falling back as he lifted his face to the sky.

He caught a glimpse of blue hair tied up into a high ponytail and his widened in fear and wondered if the man had actually become real and came to kill him. He saw the sheath of a katana on the back of the man's back and he tried his best to crawl the away, ignoring the pain, but it made it worse. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach tightly and could feel bile and blood in his throat. He tried to hold back the fear and the sick feeling as he turned fully to look at the man in front of him as he leaned back against the bars.

The man started to speak, "What's wrong?" His voice was thick with worry and he saw the man take a step forward. He tried to back away more, but there was no where else to go, so he tried to speak. "S-stay away!" This made the man freeze where he was, "Stay away" he repeated, his throat feeling dry and burning. He felt himself slipping into welcoming darkness, but he tried to stay awake, afraid of what the man might do if he caught him vulnerable, not that he already was, but he thought he had a chance to fight him if he tried anything. The pain increased its tenfold, a yell escaping his chapped lips then he fell limply to the ground, the last thing he saw was the man running towards him.

**-Kanda's POV-**

****He was running down the halls with an unconscious Allen in his arms, even more pale than usual as well and felt hotter than what was normal. He heard Lavi yell out to him, but he ignored him as he made his way to the nurses office. He barged in, frightening the nurse from her nap, not that he could blame her, he didn't think this school would have many patients. She stood up quickly and asked "What's the problem?" Kanda tried to hold back from snapping at her and instead said "He passed out in the middle of the hall and his temperature is very high" as he thought _"Are you blind, can't you see what's wrong?" _She motioned for him to lay Allen down on the bed and he did then stood back as she started checking Allen, then looked at him. "Right now all we can do is let him rest, it seems he hasn't been getting much sleep." I hear Lavi's voice behind me almost making me jump since I didn't notice him get here, "Will he be alright?" The nurse shook her head, "We will have to wait until he wakes up, I'll call his family and try to get his fever to go down. All you two can do is go back to class and wait, you can ask him tomorrow how he is when he comes to school. I don't think it is a serious matter, just the need to get his fever down."

With a nod from both of us, we turn and walk out of the office, then Lavi start asking me question, but I'm buried in thought. _"What just happened back there? What made him react like that? Why did he tell me to stay away?"_ To many questions were crawling through my mind that I almost started getting a headache, then I bumped into something hard, making me actually get the headache and looked up to see Lavi's hammer in my face. "What the hell are you doing baka?" I step back and rub my head as he spoke, "I have been trying to catch your attention, Yuu, but you kept ignoring me." My hand itched to pull Mugen out right this instant, but I just took a deep breath and noticed we were in front of my class. "I'll tell you after school" I said as walked into the class, leaving Lavi pouting, not that I cared, but then again I couldn't care about class either.

**-Dinner Time-**

****Lavi and I had gone to the nurse's office after school and saw Allen wasn't there, not that it surprised me, more like disappointed me. I had asked her how he was and she said that his fever had gone down and that a man came to pick him up, but she didn't tell me who it was. I had explained to Lavi what happened on the roof and he seemed to be pondering it deeply that he almost passed his parent's car and jumped out of his skin when they had beeped. They gave me a ride home and now I am sitting on the dinner table, staring at it blankly at it not in mood to eat anything, but knowing that I should eat or I'll end up being the one sick. I decide to go with a sandwich which I took upstairs to my room.

Tiedoll had gotten this house for the both of them, he was also reborn, but they didn't know if Marie was. Tiedoll had been searching for him while out working, he had told him that he had gotten a job as a painter, not that Kanda was surprised or cared for that matter. He was glad actually, Tiedoll said he wanted to travel around to paint the different sceneries, so he decided to look for Marie while out in the world which meant he had the house to himself. Except today though, Tiedoll had returned during the weekend, and by Kanda's guess, he was currently sleeping upstairs by now.

He laid down and looked up at the ceiling as he chewed on his sandwich the questions returning to his mind, it sort of angered him. He wanted to know why had Allen reacted like that, but he would have to wait until tomorrow. He finished his sandwich and turned onto his side facing the wall sighing deeply as his eyes slipped closed, _"I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow"_ he thought as he slipped into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction, I have had it in my mind for a couple of days now, I think it will be a pretty good story. It is not necessary for reviews, but I would like to know if it is a good beginning. I have written stories before, but this is my first time posting them in public. I'll try uploading every weekend, since school has started I might not have much time, but I will try my best. Some parts of the story aren't the same as in the D. Gray Man.**


	2. Do I know you?

**IMPORTANT!: If you had started reading this story on September 9th and haven't seen the updated chapter 1, I recommend you do before continuing onto chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of D. Gray Man**

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night in a dark room, it took me some time to figure out that it was my own. I wanted to sit up, but all I could manage was to look up at the ceiling, so I sighed in defeat. Suddenly a flash of memories came into my mind and the boy with blue hair running towards me and this time I managed to sit up, frightened. "It's about time, idiot apprentice." I turn to look towards were the voice came from and see a red-haired mine with a mask on the right side of his face and a cigarette in between his lips. I narrow my eyes immediately, bringing up my guards, "Who are you?" The man sits back against his chair, looking annoyed as he crosses his arms over his chest, "So it's true, you don't remember." I frown and start to get off the bed, but I feel a sharp sting on my abdomen and look to see blood on bandages that have been wrapped around my torso. My eyes widen in fright and I immediately start unwrapping the bandages, but I frown, confused, at what I see. There was nothing, no wound, no blood, not even a scar.

I look up at the movement of air and see the red-haired man in front of me and I curse myself for letting my guard down and immediately move to back away, but he grabbed my arm and leaned close. "You better start remembering, idiot apprentice" with that the man went to the window and threw them open, letting the cold air in, sending shivers through my exposed skin. He turned back towards me and smirked, reaching into his coat and taking out a golden sphere, he then threw it at me and I caught it in between my hands and looked down at it, "Here is a present for you" then he jumped out the window and I ran to see were he went, but there was no one in sight. I sigh and walk back towards the bed, leaving the windows open. I lay back down and look at the sphere in my hands then suddenly with a flap of its wings and a sway of it's tail, it starts to move.

A yelp escapes my lips as the ball opens its mouth and I see its many fangs and I throw it to the wall, but it catches itself before hitting it and starts flapping its wings, a few feet away from me. I couldn't make my mouth move, but it didn't seem like I needed to. It came to me and rested on my head like it meant to be there and I felt calmness surge through me like this ball belonged on my head. I smiled and picked it up and petted its head then, looking at the glowing clock on the wall and saw it was barely three in the morning, so I laid down on my side hugging it to my chest then closed my eyes and fell asleep. It has been so long since I have felt this peaceful.

**-Morning-**

I wake up to the ringing of my alarm from my phone, I had noticed it had been ringing for some time now, but I couldn't bring myself to wake up. Even now, I didn't want to get up, but the time on the clock did it. I only had fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and get school, but I doubt that breakfast will be checked in the to do list. I undress rapidly and go into the bathroom, taking a five minute shower, then step out and put on gray skinny jeans and a black plaid shirt, then slip on my socks and run downstairs grabbing my backpack and putting on my vans. I run out the door and lock it quick then I run up the hill, almost not noticing the golden sphere complaining on my head by the sudden disturbance of his sleep. I look at my watch and see I only have five minutes, so I pick up my speed, one that I didn't know I had because of my short legs, but I can now see the gates of the school, closing but I can see them.

I manage to pass through the golden sphere's wing almost getting stuck in between the gates, I run up to the doors holding the sphere against my chest in case something else happened and I didn't notice the front doors open, until I knocked into a strong chest, making me fall back in surprise. I look up and see a long hair falling down strong shoulders and a handsome face, but with a scowl, it could almost be called breath-taking if wasn't the boy who tortured my mind with fright and my body with pain. All I could was stare into those chrome almost black eyes as they stared back down at me. Taking in a shaky breath, I notice the boy hold out his hand out to me and small smile on his lips and I look at his hand, inviting me to take it, but then I see the golden sphere fly to the boy and rest on his shoulder and a confused look crosses my face and I stand up without taking his hand.

"Do you know him?" I ask a bit timidly, trying to hide the fear in my voice and the other one looks back at me, "Yeah, he's name is Timcanpy. Don't you remember?" I frown and shake my head, "I never seen anything like him in my life" this time the other boy frowned, but it quickly disappeared and I wondered if he ever frowned. "In that case" he says as he sticks his hand out to me, this time as a greeting, my name is Yuu Kanda" I look down at it and wonder if I should take it, but it seemed that I didn't have to make that choice. A loud cheery voice sounded from inside the school and I stand on my toes to look over the man's shoulder as he turns around,"Yuu! What are you doing out here, you are supposed to be in class. Oh, hey there Timcanpy, long time no see, this must mean Cross came back too" he says as the golden golem flies to his extended hands and rests on them and Kanda nods.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable being the only one not knowing who Timcanpy was and that those two strangely did and also this Cross guy. "Um, excuse me, but I need to get in" the both boys turn to face me, making me feel more uncomfortable as the attention is drawn to me. "All-!" the boy was cut off by Kanda's hand over his mouth and Lavi stares angrily mumbling something under the hand and Kanda gives Allen a smile, "Sorry, we didn't mean to be in your way" he says dragging Lavi to the side with him and Timcanpy flies back onto Allen's head as he starts walking through the doors, then turns back to see the boys giving themselves death stares. He holds back a laugh and Kanda turns to see Allen looking at them and Allen smiles "I'm Allen" with that he runs into the school, but not towards class, instead towards the roof, he needed to think.

**-Kanda's POV-**

He couldn't help but smile of the shyness in this boy, it was cute, but Lavi was surprised that he had seen Kanda smile two times now. "What was that about?" the red-head boy asks, a small smirk on his lips and Kanda turns to him, scowling. "Allen doesn't remember us" I say with a sad sigh, "I figured that out Yuu, I mean you just smiled, it's the first time I have ever seen you smile, a true smile that is." Lavi's smirk turns into a grin and he rests his arms behind his head, "If I didn't know you as much as I do, I wouldn't have thought that you feel something for that little Moyashi-chan." "Don't be ridiculous! How can I love that damned Moyashi?" he says trying get Lavi to think other wise because he knew nothing good could come if the wheels in Lavi's head starting turning. He heard Lavi laugh "I never said you loved him, but now you admitted it on your own" my eyes widen slightly as I realize that he was telling the truth and curse under my breath at my carelessness and Lavi laughs again.

"Come on, lets go up to the roof" Lavi lead the way and I follow just sulking and thinking about what Lavi might do, I knew Lavi had something in mind now that he knew I love Moyashi. I didn't care of not going to class, it was already thirty minutes into first period, there was no use in going in there just to get in trouble by the teacher for being late. We took the west stairs to the roof and made our way up, the air was chilly this morning, warning that fall was near and then winter, not that he minded, winter was his favorite season. When Allen had died, he would always find himself remembering Allen when the snow started to fall, that's when he started to smile, even though he didn't have Allen physically, he would always have him in his heart. Lavi stood against the rail, facing out towards the other side of the school, looking at something, but he didn't care what the red-haired boy did. He stood with his back against the rail and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and started to think about Allen.

During the time when Kanda had been alone, he didn't mind it, as long as Allen was in his mind he could bare with it, but now that he had found him, it was difficult. The first day he saw him, he wanted to run to him, hold him tightly and ask for forgiveness for the way he treated him, but when he passed them like if they weren't there, it made him think that he hated him, but now that he thought of it, there wasn't a reason for him to ignore Lavi. When they were still in the Dark Order, Lavi and Allen were best friends, to be honest it made jealousy bubble up in his blood, but he didn't know why, how, or to who it was directed to, so he ignored it. He ignored it until his blade went through Allen and caused Allen to turn into a Noah, guilt had gone through his whole being and he was still guilty to this day, he never managed to ask for forgiveness, not even after he found him dressed as a clown.

Now was his chance, but that Moyashi had to be reborn with no memories, it just made everything pretty damn difficult, sighing in pitiful defeat, he decided that he might never get to be with Allen. He rubbed his temple as a headache threatened to come, then he felt a poking in his shoulder and turned to see Lavi still looking far off, "Isn't that Moyashi-chan over there?" I turn to were he was looking and true enough the snow-silver hair could be seen and my heart started to pick up its pace and I wondered if Lavi could hear it, "Lets go make him company, if he is like he was before I doubt he likes to be alone." I shake my head, "I don't want to go" Lavi turns to me, a confused look in his eyes, "Why not? You love him don't you?" I rub my temples again and thought, _"Doesn't he understand that I can't be with him, he isn't the same person he was a thousand of years ago" _but instead said, "I doubt he will ever love, he just isn't the same Allen we knew" he walks inside leaving Lavi alone with a sad, sympathetic look on his face,

**-Allen's POV-**

_"What is this feeling?" _he thought as he held a hand over his heart, _"Why don't I fear him like I did yesterday... No, I still fear him, only when he is in front of me."_ I sigh leaning back against the railing putting my arms behind my back and looking up at the sky. _"I wonder if the same person from my memories is the same one here, but it doesn't seem likely. Kanda-kun doesn't seem menacing like that person does"_ I smile a little at the memory of the smile he gave me, _"It felt so warm and friendly" _I move to lay down on the floor and pull the hoodie over my eyes, closing them, _"Maybe Kanda-kun can be my friend" _with this final thought he went to sleep.

**-Lunch Time-**

He looked around, wondering if Moyashi had come to get lunch, thinking that he mustn't have eaten breakfast since he got to school late. He went to the line and got a tray of food, but more than usual. He wondered if Allen still had the same appetite as before, but when he looked around the cafeteria again he couldn't spot the silver-haired boy. Suddenly he remembered that the last place he saw him was on the roof and he wondered if he was still up there, so he left Lavi and his group of girls and made his way to the roof. When he got there, the scene almost made him drop the tray and his heart started beating fast.

His Moyashi, his because he wished him to be, was laying on the ground wrapped around in his sweater sleeping peacefully. He quietly walked over and set the tray down and slowly pulled off the boy's hoodie to show more of his face, moving the boy's hair back, Kanda noticed the slightly parted lips and the faint pink blush on the boy's cheeks, he looked so tempting. Kanda felt himself loosing his self-control, he wondered if the blush was natural or if Allen was running a fever again, so he leaned down and pressed his forehead against the boy's, but his temperature felt normal.

When he pulled back he saw gray eyes looking at him and he jumped back, afraid of how the boy might react for what he just did, but the boy just kept looking at him. After a few awkward seconds that felt like many minutes to Kanda, Allen started to sit up and noticed the tray of food beside him and immediately his stomach growled, a small blush crossing through his cheeks in embarrassment. "I-Is that for me?" he asked innocently, looking up at the Kanda, all Kanda could do was nod, watching the small Moyashi as he started to eat. _"It seems his appetite hasn't changed"_ he thought noticing the quick way he devoured his food.

Soon enough he was finished and Kanda had sat himself in front of Allen, looking everywhere except the boy, but it was pretty hard when Allen made noises of how good the food was. He almost wished Allen would do those noises for another reason, his mind started thinking of perverted things, a faint blush covering his cheeks and his jeans starting to feel tight. He hadn't noticed Allen finish or move for that matter until he felt a soft cool hand against his forehead and pulled back, the blush intensifying as he held the small wrist in his hand. "W-what are you doing?" he stuttered seeing the boy blush too, "I saw you turn red and I wondered if you might have started to get a fever. He let go of the wrist and composed himself, clearing his throat, "I'm fine" he said looking towards the tall skyscraper that could be seen from there. After a few minutes, Allen broke the silence, "D-do I know you" this made Kanda stiffen and he turned his head to look at Allen and saw him looking down at his lap trembling slightly. He couldn't bring himself to tell the truth so he looked away again, "No, we have never meet" he said hearing Allen let out his breath thinking that maybe he had been holding it.

A few quiet minutes passed again, then they heard the door slamming open and Allen jumped, surprised by the sudden intrusion. "Yuu! Look who's here!" Lavi said excitedly as both Kanda and Allen stood "Baka Usagi, you almost gave Allen a heart attack. Lavi just grins, "Sorry Allen, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just looking for Yuu-chan" suddenly there was a blade on Lavi's throat and Allen stiffened when he heard the blade unsheathing, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by first name" Kanda growled looking angrily at Lavi. "Calm down boys" a girl with two high pony-tails steps from behind Lavi placing a hand on Kanda's arm, "Put up Mugen, Kanda." she said and he growled, but he did so and sheath Mugen back.

He saw the scene unfold with wide eyes, wondering how had the girl managed to calm down Kanda. She stepped forward and extended her hand towards him, "Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee, Lavi wanted me to come here because he wanted Kanda, Lavi, and I to be together, since we are childhood friends" she said as she smiled warmly. He took her hand shaking it in greeting, "Hi, I'm Allen" he says as her smile grows and steps back, looking at Kanda and Lavi, "Well, lunch is almost over, we better make our way to class. It was nice to meet you Allen, hope to see you around." with that all three turn and leave, leaving Allen alone with Timcanpy who was tucked in his sweater asleep.

**-After School-**

School had soon ended and he found out that he had two classes with Kanda, he was sort of happy, but a bit frightened when he felt eyes on him, but didn't dare to turn to look at those eyes, thinking they belonged to Kanda. He also had two classes with Lenalee and one with Lavi. Lavi had spent the whole class period talking his ear off, it felt annoying at times, but he welcomed it, he felt happy to finally have a friend. He didn't talk much to Lenalee, he somehow didn't like her much. He sometimes wondered if he was feeling jealousy when she saw her walking and talking to Kanda, but he immediately shook that thought away. He and Kanda were boys, it would be quite strange if he felt something for him and Kanda had the right to love and go out with anyone he pleased.

Right now, he was making his way to his house, not having a ride, not that he minded, he could clear his mind like this and he liked the cool air of the upcoming fall on his face. Kanda-kun had said I didn't know him, but I feel he is lying, but I also want to trust him, _"This is pathetic, I wish I wouldn't be thinking about this at all" _he thought as he rubbed his forehead. Timcanpy awoke and popped out of his sweater and floated in front of him looking forward as if he sensed something, "What's wrong, Timcanpy?" I didn't have time to see Timcanpy be blocked of my sight by a strange looking umbrella with a pumpkin head before I felt a cloth over my mouth and nose and immediately started to struggle, but then darkness enveloped me as the alcohol on the cloth took my consciousness. The attackers also tried to capture Timcanpy, but he managed to escape.

* * *

**I started working on this chapter on Monday during school, but then I got lazy on Wednesday and Thursday, so I decided to finish it now in 7th period instead of procrastinating any longer. I also planned on submitting it on Saturday, but I had to prepare for my friend's birthday, so I was finally able to do it today. Hope you enjoyed this, review if you wish.**


	3. Friend or Enemy?

**I don't have much ideas for this chapter, so I'll just try my best**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

I awoke to a soft peaceful melody which almost made me want to go back to sleep, but then I noticed I was chained against the wall. The melody ended and I heard footsteps come over and saw a tall man with night black hair and a smirk in his lips, but his eyes were sad. "Good morning, shōnen, have a nice sleep?" the man said walking towards me and stood in front me, crossing his arms with a playful smile on his lips. I tried to get my wrists free with an annoying look on my face, "If a good sleep is having your arms chained above you to the point that have no more blood in them, then I'd say I had a pretty good sleep." The man's eyes widened slightly, but then narrowed as he took out a cigarette and lit it, then looked back at me, "What? No smart remark? No threats? What happened to that boy who would do anything to escape just to protect his friends?" The boy's eyes filled with confusion and looked at the man, "What are you talking about, I never had any friends, I have been alone all my life."

The man sat down and grumbled, "Great, he has forgotten his memory too, now what am I supposed to do?" he rubbed his temples the sadness crossing his features again. Then a young girl's voice interrupted the silence, "Dad, where are you?" a girl stepped into the room they were in. Allen looked up and saw a blue haired girl, which spiked up in different directions, she had fair skin and an innocent look on her face with a white dress to complete her. Tyki stood up and walked over to her and picked her up, "Want to do the favors of unchaining this boy?" he said as he handed her the keys as he walked back to Allen and all he could do was look in wonder and confusion. Soon he felt the chains around his wrists come off and noticed that he might fall for the sudden freedom, but he didn't, instead he saw an arm in extended holding him by the back of his shirt. Tyki gently let him go, placing him on his both feet, "Follow me," was all he said as he walked out the room into a warm living room with mahogany furniture.

Tyki gestured towards the couch for Allen to seat, which he did then asked "Who are you?" and Tyki responded, "I am Tyki Mikk and this is Rhode Camelot Mikk. Allen nodded and stuck out his hand, "I am Allen Walker," he said both taking their turns in shaking his hand then Rhode left to bring tea and cookies. "Why did you bring me here for?" he asked and Tyki looked down, "I wanted you to help me with something, but you don't seem to remember either and now I don't know what to do." Tyki eyes shone dully with sadness and he covered his face and Allen couldn't help but wish that he could this man even though he was confused. He moved close and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "How about I come every weekend and try to remember what I have forgotten, so then I can help you," Allen said with a small smile, and Tyki looked up. "_If he does come every weekend then there is a chance of both remembering, but what if he decided to attack us, when does. I can't risk him hurting Rhode, but there is no other choice" _he thought then said, "Alright, but no matter what you remember, promise you will not change.

Allen was a bit confused by his words, but nodded, "Don't worry, we will be friends from now on." he smiled a real smile which surprised him since he never smiled like this before, but didn't let show. Rhode came back as he seated himself back down and they started having a nice chat while drinking and eating and Allen forgot all about school and the world around him. He was happy that he had friends now, even if they were a bit strange, he didn't mind he had friend he could lean on with his problems and tell them everything that made him happy.

**Kanda's POV**

_"Where is that Moyashi?" _Kanda thought with growing worry in his system as he waited in front of the school as he had the previous day. All the students had come and gone to class, and not once did he see the silver-headed boy, it was only five minutes into class, but Kanda did care, all he cared about was seeing Allen. He heard footsteps behind and knew who they belonged to then he a hand on his, "Stop worrying Kanda. Alllen has probably over-slept, you have to go, it'll be bad if you miss today too. I'm sure we will see Allen-kun at lunch." Lenalee said calmly to convince Kanda to go class and Kanda sighed in defeat as her words rang true. He then turned and walked through the doors, not uttering words to niether Lenalee or Lavi.

**-Lunchtime-**

First period had passed way to slow for Kanda's liking and he couldn't concentrate at all, he was now regretting the foolish idea of entering school. Even though it was very foolish, it's purpose was served and they found there target, but now the had audacity not to come to school. _"He was probably faking that he didn't remember and now is skipping school so he won't see us" _Kanda thought as he stabbed his food uninterested about it and feeling angry at his time wasted to find that Moyashi. Then he sighed and rubbed his temples and stood up and threw his tray away then made his way to the roof ignoring Lavi's voice asking where he was going.

When he reached the top, the two figures who stood there unnerved him and annoyed him altogether, but he looked at them with the familiar scowl on his face. "What are two doing here?" He asked Komui and Cross which having an idle chat when he keep up and were now facing him, Komui with a warm, but annoying smile on his face and Cross with a serious smirk. "Is that how you treat a general and your supervisor?" Cross asked amused, "Last time I checked you weren't a general and Komui is just a sick idiot with a sister complex" Kanda said his frustration peaking. Suddenly he pushed off the door and he had to steady himself before he fell face first onto the ground hearing Cross trying to hold back a snicker, which infuriated him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kanda, I did not know you were there" Kanda straightened up from his hunched position surprised when he heard that voice and looked over at Lenalee. "It's alright Lenalee." she smiled slightly and turned towards her brother and Cross, "What are you two doing here?" she asked with open curiosity. Cross immediately turned serious, "We came to talk about Allen," Kanda scowled, Lavi stepped forward from behind Lenalee, while Lenalee moved forward interested in the topic that was about to take place. "Is something wrong with Allen?" she asked "As you know, Allen seems not to remember what happened nearly 1,000 years ago. So, we have to be with Allen every step of the way and help him remember." Komui says with true concern in his voice, but also confidence that we can complete the task.

Cross spoke now "Where is Allen right now?" the three temporary students look at each then Lavi spoke up "Allen did not show up to school at all today."

**Allen's POV**

Allen was sad when he had to go home, not just because he was leaving his new friends, but also because he knew that his home wasn't a home at all. It was more like four walls shutting him inside, choking him; he didn't like that feeling at all. Also, with all those thoughts of the blue haired boy that had been increasing more and more with passing day, it truly frightened sighed as he walked home and smiled as he went through the same path he had gone to yesterday which accidentally, but not regretted, caused him to obtain new friends. He almost wished they could go home with to fill in the emptiness of that house, make it livelier. He smiled at this thought.

Suddenly there was a golden sphere flying towards at fast speed and before he could react it collided with his forehead. "Timcanpy, where did you go?" Suddenly he feel a presence behind him and wondered briefly if the same thing from yesterday will repeat itself, but this time he will be less lucky. "Where have you been?" a deep voice said and Allen almost let out a breath of relief and turned around stepping back from the boy behind him. He saw the stoic, beautiful features with a scowl gracing his lips, "I-I was with my friends" he blushed slightly when he heard himself stutter and looked down to hide it, but Kanda caught it and sighed. "You know you can't miss school just for some friends" he said with relief hinting in his voice, but Allen didn't notice it and held Timcanpy to his chest. He suddenly felt a tense hand on his head ruffling his hair and looked up with wide eyes and saw a small smile on Kanda's lips and handed Allen a slip of paper.

"Next time, text me and not just for school, but for any problem you have. I want to be your friend." Kanda said with warmth in his voice, then a true smile graced Allen's features and he almost felt like hugging Kanda, but settled with the hand on his hand. "Arigatou Kanda" he closed smiling more and the hand was lowered from his head and he almost pouted at the loss of warmth, but was surprised once more. "I'll walk you home Moyashi." the comment made Allen so happy that he ignored the nickname and nodded eagerly, making Kanda smile once more and they started walking. _"Maybe I won't have to feel trapped today"_ he thought to himself as he held his breath and spoke quietly, "Kanda?" Kanda looked down at him and saw a slight blush on the Moyashi's cheeks. "Hm? Allen played with Timcanpy's wing a little, "Can you stay for a while at my house?" Kanda looked surprised for while before masking his face again and wondered if Moyashi was afraid of being alone. "Of course, if that's what you want" this time Allen didn't hold back, he tackled Kanda into a hug, almost knocking them both down if Kanda hadn't recovered his balance quickly at the sudden assault.

As Allen noticed what he was doing, he quickly stepped back and looked down embarrassed, but smiling, "Thank you so much, Kanda." Kanda nodded and let an arm wrap around Allen's shoulders, returning the hug Allen had given him, "No worries, it what friends are for." He decided not to ask Allen anything of why he wanted Kanda to stay, he was contented that this clueless Allen wanted him to stay. Not that he was that much clueless from the other Allen, but it made happier that at least this one trusted him, but it made him sad that he didn't remember him. _"No time to think of that now, this will be good for getting him to remember the past, and I cannot make my feelings for him get in the way" _he thought and let his arm fall as they started walking again. Then an idea came to him and he looked at Timcanpy. _"I wonder if Timcanpy still has the previous recorded from a 1,000 years ago"_ he frowned a little, _"I guess I'll just have to talk about this with the others."_

* * *

**I'm sorry I delayed this so much, I was feeling very lazy and I didn't have much ideas for this chapter, but I got it done and that's good. I don't think this chapter is quite good, but I couldn't think of anything else and I feel that the ending isn't good either.I had a hard time coming up what to fill in this chapter, I tried my best though. Review if you wish.**


	4. Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

A week had passed and it went too slow for my liking, but at least I was happy that I could spend it with my friends after school and I was happy that Kanda visited for some time. I wasn't alone anymore and I could finally leave a normal life, but I still had my nightmares, more often now. Sometimes, they seemed very vivid and real, but I always woke up from them, assuring me that they were just dreams. They scared me, at times, I would feel the wounds that I got in the dreams as if I had them on my body. Kanda was still in them, I want to ask him why, but I'm afraid he'll think I'm crazy that I am dreaming of him. I wish I could talk to someone about these dreams, someone hat could comfort me if I started to cry, I tell Timcanpy, but he can't hug me.

I haven't seen the crimson-haired man again, not that I want to, he was creepy. Coming and going in and out my room like that. I sighed and stood up from the bed and head to the bathroom, undressing as I walked towards it, to take a shower. It was Friday and it was going to be an early-release day. Yesterday Kanda told me he was taking me out to the zoo with our friends, I couldn't reject. It has been a long tome since I have been to the zoo and what better than to spend it with friends. I asked Kanda if I could invite a couple of friends. At first he seemed hesitant, I guess he was surprised that I had other friends, but he agreed. I called them last night and they said they were going to meet up with us at the zoo. I can't wait, I hope today goes by faster than the rest of the week.

After getting dried up and dressed, I made my way downstairs to eat some cereal and a sandwich, I know weird combination to eat for breakfast, but I like eating this in the mornings when I have time before going to school. On the weekends, you can say I have a feast, in all three meals of the day. I smiled at the thought of having another one of those feasts for dinner. When I finished eating, I heard a beep from a car outside, I smiled once more knowing Kanda was here to pick me up, he had been doing so all week. I went to the door and slipped on my shoes and grabbed my backpack and keys and walked out locking the door beside me and as I turned around I saw Kanda already in the passenger's door holding it open. I smiled shyly at him, he was such a gentlemen, if he has a girlfriend, I don't doubt that he doesn't since he has such good looks, she was very lucky. Truth be told, I was jealous, but I knew how to hide, I'm an expert in hiding my emotions. I walked over and got in, after he closed it he came to the other getting back in as well.

Our rides were always quiet except for the gentle breeze of the early fall and the soft and gentle music playing in the background. Kanda seemed to love classical music, not that I'm complaining, I have started to like it too. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes, and letting out a relaxing sigh, I loved this feeling of peacefulness and I really liked it that I felt this with Kanda. I felt eyes on me and I turned over to look at the Kanda which he looking at me with those beautiful blue almost black eyes, I could get lost in them. He looked back towards the road after a while of just looking into each other's eyes and I had to look out the window to keep him fro noticing the blush rising in my cheeks. Even though I could hide my feelings, I wasn't a stranger to them and I knew that I had fallen in love with Kanda, even though it had only been a short while since I met him.

I pressed my hot cheek against the cold window, willing the blush to disappear before he looked at me again. I knew Kanda didn't like me like I liked him, I was only a friend in his eyes, but I was okay with that, as long as I could be near him in every chance possible that was given to me. I could see the school building now and I was a bit disappointed that our ride couldn't be longer. As we got closer, I saw Lenalee and Lavi waiting at the front of the doors waiting for us like they always did. Kanda parked and we both got and I grabbed my backpack placing it over my chest and shoulder as we walked up to our waiting friends. Lavi suddenly swung his arm around my shoulders "Good Morning, Moyashi-chan" he said happily and Allen responded by blushing lightly and saying "Ohayō, Lavi-ku." Lavi laughed as a light growl was heard from the direction of Kanda and Lenalee spoke up, "Well lets go inside to the library, while we wait for class to start" she walked in and made her to the library with the boys in tow.

**-After School/Kanda's POV-**

All of the kids were going wild as the exited the school, it seems they're were all anxious to get at out as Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen were. Lenalee and Lavi went to Lavi's car while Kanda and Allen made their way to Kanda's car, they had planned to go to a buffet first to get something to eat. At first their plan was to go to a fast food restaurant, but then they heard the loud growl of Allen's stomach which made their sweat drop and Allen blush deeply in embarrassment. Kanda normally wouldn't have a problem with this, but having to pay to fill their stomach was bothersome to no need. True, he had money from saving it over the years and the good jobs he had worked in, he wasn't anywhere near to poor, but it was just bothersome. As they reached the restaurant it took everything in Allen's control to not jump out of the car, he was so excited to be going to a buffet for the first time to comfort his stomach.

When they parked and got out of the car, he dragged Kanda to the door, Lavi and Lenalle snickering behind them. When they got in the smell of all the food was too much for Allen, he got in a running position to go the bars of food, but suddenly an arm enclosed around his waist and a strong chest press against his back. He blushed deeply when he looked and saw Kanda's face, "Moyashi, the food isn't going anywhere" He smirked as he saw Allen pout cutely and resisted from kissing those lovely lips then let go when he was Allen wouldn't make a run for it. A waitress came up to them and led them to a booth then asked for what were they were going to drink which they all ordered water. After that, Kanda felt his hair flap behind him and looked towards the direction the air had went and saw Allen getting a plate and filling it up more than it could hold.

He sighed and followed Allen, lightly touching his wrist, "Moyashi, like I said before the food isn't going anywhere" he got another plate and a serving spoon from one of the trays and started putting half of the food Allen had onto the empty plate. "Take these two plates back and you can come again when you finished them" he looked at Allen seeing the place where he had touched his wrist then he looked up when he felt eyes on him and knew Kanda was expecting an answer. He nodded "O-of course Kanda, sorry for rushing" he blushed lightly and looked back down making Kanda smile and ruffle his hair, "It's okay, Moyashi, go back to the table and eat." Allen nodded once more and went back to the table with both plates and Kanda saw Lavi walking towards him "Allen seems a bit more calmed down from the way he was before" he said. Kanda looked towards where Allen went and nodded, "Yeah, before he would have snapped saying he could do whatever he wished to do" Lavi patted his shoulder "Come on lets just get something to eat so we can go to the zoo."_  
_

**-At The Zoo-**

We made our way to the entrance and Allen had been looking all around since we got here, _"I wonder what he is thinking about" _I thought as Allen smiled brightly when he spotted two familiar figures. He was shocked, to say the least, _"How can they be here... And be the friends Moyashi had talked about." _Kanda couldn't comprehend it, if they were friends, then that means that they met before, but why hadn't they attacked him or killed him for that matter. Not that he wanted them to kill Allen, but it was strange that they were in a friendly bases when at first Mikk wanted to kill the Moyashi.

Lavi went up to him and whispered in his ear "Are those two the ones I think they are?" I nodded not really paying attention to him then Mikk looked at us. He seemed surprised then he put a fake smile on his face, I felt disgusted and walked over to them. "Is this the friends you invited, Moyashi?" I saw pout adorably, "My name is Allen and yes, these are my friends. Tyki, Rhode, this is Kanda." Tyki and Kanda stared at it each neither of them moving to pretend to greet themselves, suddenly there was a sound of a throat clearing and Lenalee stepped up front. "Hi, I'm Lenalee," she faked a smile and shook Tyki's hand then shook Rhode's. "Come on, lets go buy the tickets" she spoke once more and Allen smiled broadly. "Hai! Lets go get them!" He ran to the ticket booth not noticing the murderous atmosphere and Kanda glared at Tyki before going after the Moyashi.

After they bought there tickets, Allen looked at the map and looked for an animal he wanted to see. After he found it he ran to the section of the kangaroos and had everyone chasing after him. The only one who seemed to be enjoying it was Allen himself and Rhode, since they were racing to get there first. These happened to every animal they went too. Allen and Rhode would choose and animal to go see, then race to the animals. It has been two and a half hours of this and even if they were used to running from there time in the Organization, that was the past they hadn't done such strenuous work since then. Now, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Tyki were all sitting catching there breath from all the running. Allen and Rhode were still running around looking at the animals.

Lavi speaks through his panting "I... I can't believe... they have so much energy... after two hours of running around like that." Kanda just nodds, catching his breath and straightening up not wanting to show anymore weakness and looks at Tyki and takes the chance that Allen isn't here to speak to him. "How do you become Allen's friend?" Tyki looked at Kanda uncaringly and shrugged "I kidnapped him." Kanda stood up immediately and was tugged down by Lavi "Why did you kidnapped him?" Lavi asked. Tyki shrugged once more and looked at Rhode, "I did it for Rhode, but my plan didn't work out like I wanted it to." he sighed and looked down. "What was your plan?" Lenalee asked, and he looked a bit sadly at her. "Rhode doesn't remember anything either, I took Allen because she always seemed interested in him and I thought if they hanged out together she would remeber."

Lenalee nodded in understanding and looked towards Allen and Rhode coming towards them with ice cream cones and talking amiably. "Maybe it will be good for them both." Kanda turned to look at Lenalee like she had grown horns. "What do you mean, Lenalee-chan" Lavi said looking curiously at her. "Well, Allen-kun doesn't remember and neither does Rhode, so if they are together, there is a chance that they will both remember." Kanda crosses his arms as she says this and thinks _"Well, she is right, but Allen has us, that's all he needs." _he is pulled out of his thoughts as he hears a big splash and a far too familiar yell and a girl laughing. When he looks up he sees Allen in the penguins' pool and a girl leaning over it laughing and trying to pull him out. He frowns and walks over and stands beside the girl extending his arm which reached the Moyashi more than the girl's.

Allen looked at the pale hand in front of him and his gaze traveled up his arm until he saw that beautiful face that was Kanda. A blush tainted his cheeks and looked away as he grabbed his hand and was pulled out of the pool. "You okay, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked as he came towards us taking off his sweater. I nod, "Yeah, you don't have to give me your sweater, Lavi-senpai." Lavi grins and wraps the sweater around his shoulders, "Nonsense, Moyashi-chan. We are friends aren't we, besides you are wet, we don't want you to get sick." I smile at him for his kind words and he ruffles my wet hair and I notice Kanda-senpai tense behind me, but only for a bit. It may have just been my imagination. "I will take Moyashi home" he says as he grabs my arm and stumble behind him as he starts walking and I don't even have the chance to ask why we were leaving before I am in front of the passenger's door.

"Why did you do that for?!" I said pouting at him and crossing my arms. He didn't look at me as he opened the door, "Get in the damn car, Moyashi." I pouted more and stood my ground, "Not until you answer me." Suddenly I felt warm lips on mine and I was too dazed and surprised to answer, but before I could get it through my head that is was Kanda's lips in mine, I was pushed into the car. I moved my hand to my lips not noticing Kanda had into the car until he voice broke through my dazed head, "Put your belt on, Moyashi." I nodded and put it on, not having much brain cells to argue. The ride was quiet and the atmosphere felt heavy. _"I bet he regretted kissing me, he doesn't like me like that, he just wanted to shut me up." _I sighed and turned my face away feeling tears form in my eyes.

The car stopped and I quickly unbuckled my belt and opened the door, but before I could get out I felt a tug that pulled me back and turned around just to feel those same warm lips on mine again. This time I wasn't as surprised, I blushed a bit, but kissed him back closing my eyes. Kanda was taken aback, he didn't expect Allen to kiss him back, but he was more than happy as he returned the kiss. After a while he pulled back and kissed Allen forehead, "I need to go," he said as he brushed Allen's hair back, "I'll come visit you tonight" Allen smiled and nodded, "See you, Kanda-senpai" He got out of the car and waved bye as Kanda drived out of the driveway then he walked inside his house smiling as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

**-Rooftop of the School-**

Kanda walked into the roof of the school where everyone was waiting for him. "What took you so long Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked as he threw his arm around Kanda's shoulders. "Don't call me that, Baka Usagi," he said as his eyebrow twitched and he unsheathed Mugen. "Calm down Kanda, we don't have time for this." The red-haired man standing beside Komui said as he lit up a cigarette. Kanda frowned and sheathed Mugen once more, "Tell us how Allen has been" Komui said looking at Kanda expectedly. His frown turned into a scowl and crossed his arms "Allen still remembers nothing, but it seems, coincidently, he found a way to get his memory back without him knowing or the solution found him." Komui looked perplexed by this and looked at the three teens "What do you mean, Kanda-kun" Kanda sighed and sat down on the ground crossing his legs and closed his eyes, "It seems we aren't the only ones that revived, in other words, the Noah also revived." Komui seemed momentarily schocked at the news, "How can this be, they were against the principles of God and yet they are alive?!"

"Isn't as strange as it sounds, they were Noah after all and Noah have reincarnated many times before." Cross said as he smoked his cigarette. A short silence passed through them as they ponders this then Komui spoke up again. "We will allow Allen-kun to be friends with the Noah, but you three will be supervising them" Lavi nodded, while Kanda just che'd at what Komui ordered them and Lenalee spoke up. "I said this a while ago when we found out the Noah were alive and still hold true to what I said." Koumi looked at her "What is it, Lenalee-chan?" she leaned back against the wall and looked at her brother. "Tyki told us that Rhode did not remember anything fro the time we were fighting against them and he wanted to use Allen as a method so she could remember, but seeing as how Allen doesn't remember either, his plan failed." Komui nodded understanding what she said, "In other words they need of us, it's good, they won't think of making any sudden moves and if Tyki is lying we have them outnumbered anyways."

Kanda stood straight from his perch against the wall, "If that's all, I better be goin." Lavi immediately closed in on him like the dumb bunny he was, "Where are you going chan?" Kanda eyebrow twitched at the use of his name, "Che, last I remembered, I didn't need to tell you were I was going and stop calling me by my name before you wake up without a head." Lavi stepped back and lifted his hands in defeat watching as Kanda stormed out the roof mumbling to himself about nosy idiot rabbits. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other then shrugged it off and decided to go home, Lenalee going with her brother and the rest going their separate ways.

A while later, Kanda was back at Allen's home and saw that all the lights were off, but a faint glow could be seen through the front window. He walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked once more and still no answer. He started to worry slightly and placed his hand on the knob and turned it. The knob turned easily in his hand the door opened to reveal a sleeping Moyashi on the couch with the tv on. "Baka Moyashi, he's lucky no one came in." Kanda murmured to himself as he walked in and locked the door behind him. He walked over to Allen and looked at him sleeping and took advantage of the moment to let a small smile rest on his lips. His hand made his way to Allen's cheek caressing the soft skin making Allen stir a little and move towards the warm hand touching his cheek. After a while of observing the Moyashi he decided to take him to his room before he caught a cold here. He turned off the tv and quietly walked in front of the small boy and slowly picked him making his head rest against Kanda's chest.

Allen felt slight movement and opened his eyes a bit to see himself enveloped in darkness and feel smooth cloth against his cheek. He then felt himself being lowered down onto what he noticed was his bed. He looked to find Kanda's eyes looking down at him. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Allen looked dumbfoundedly at Kanda, "H-how did you get in?" Kanda tried to keep from che'ing in annoyance, "You lift your door unlocked," he said as he let go of Allen and made his way to leave, but a hand stopped him. When he turned back to look at Allen he saw him blushing and looking everywhere except at him. He smirked thinking how cute the Moyashi was, "M-May you stay, K-kanda?" His smirked widened and he slipped out of his shoes, "Move over then" he almost chuckled as he saw Allen's blush deepen and move over. He laid down beside the boy feel nervousness leak out of him, "Calm down, its not I'm going to do anything to you." he chuckled lightly and Allen spoke. "M-may I lay on your shoulder?" Kanda smiled at this happy it was dark and nodded, "Sure, suit yourself" There was a slight fidgeting before he felt Allen's head on his shoulder and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders."

He felt Allen tense a little before slowing relaxing and closing his eyes. "Thank you for staying Kanda-kun" the silver-haired boy said as he slowly snuggles into Kanda. Kanda pressed his cheek against the other boy's head and closed his eyes as well, "No problem" he said as he used his free hand to pull the blanket over them. "Will you be here in the morning Kanda?" he heard the young boy say quietly, almost a whisper, as sleep started to take over him. Kanda didn't answer immediately, but when he did he knew Allen had fallen asleep, "I'll be here forever, Moyashi." He kissed the boy's head lightly then pressed him closer to his chest as sleep took over him as well, but not before murmuring good night to the sleeping boy.


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.**

* * *

Allen awoke to probing rays aiming at his eyes and a hand softly rubbing his head and he suddenly had the urge to press himself more into that hand and let out a purr. He blushed and a chuckle rumbled out of the chest he now noticed he was laying on, "I see you have woken up, Moyashi," his blushed intensified as he looked up and saw Kanda looking down at him. He nodded and slowly sat up, "When did you get here?" Kanda hummed in response, "Well I think it was sometime around midnight" he smiled kindly at Allen which made Allen smile in response. "Do you want anything to eat, Kanda-kun," he nodded getting up so Allen could move also and made his way to the bathroom.

When Kanda was out of sight, Allen plopped back down on the bed and smiled happily. He felt great, Kanda had come, just like he said and he even spent the night. He felt so happy his heart could burt out pf his chest. He quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for both. He was so buried in his thoughts and concentrated in making breakfast that he didn't notice the other until arms around his waist pulling him against a strong chest. He looked up to see Kanda looking down at him with an unreadable expression, but he was sure he saw a hint of pain in his eyes. He turned around and placed a small hand on the older one's cheek which Kanda immediately pressed his cheek against it closing his eyes.

Kanda tried to hide the pain from his face, but it seemed the Moyashi had still seen it. He was trying to be strong for the both of them. Before it wouldn't have been a problem, but before he didn't love Allen and when he did fall in love with him Allen knew who he was. He held Allen gently as if he thought that he would break if he was handled carelessly. He wished his Moyashi would get his memories back already, everything would be much easier for him to say and express. He pulled back from the embrace and smiled at the younger boy who looked confused up at him which only made him chuckle slightly. He looked over the silver head and saw that the food was ready and he walked past the boy to take everything to the table.

Allen didn't question the sudden change of mood, instead helped Kanda take the things to the table, not minding the comfortable silence in between them. Soon after finishing breakfast, Kanda's phone rang, when he saw who it was he made an annoyed sound and muttered "Baka Usagi" he responded to the text message than stood up. "I have to go, Lavi wants me to help him out with something for school" Allen looked sad at Kanda having to go, but he nodded. "I understand" he said looking down and Kanda walked over to him and have him a tight hug, "I'll call you when I'm through then I will take you out for some ice cream." Allen smiled and Kanda's kindness and care, "Okay Kanda-kun" he said as he stood on his tippy toes to give Kanda a small peck on his cheek. Kanda was surprised, but nevertheless happy as he to the door followed by the Moyashi.

Allen saw him as he back out of his drive and drove away from his house, he felt happy, but he also felt sad that the one who caused him the happiness was no leaving. He sighed and made his way back to his room for a change of clothes since he was still in his pajamas. He decided he would go visit Tyki and Rhode. Once finished dressing up he walked towards Tyki's house. When he arrived there he saw a old man with glasses standing in front of the house speaking with Tyki. Tyki seemed a bit tense, his arms crossed over his chest and looking seriously at the older man. They both noticed Allen approaching and stopped talking to look at him and immediately felt self-conscious being in the presence of two adults. "Um, am I interrupting?" the older walked over to Allen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're Allen, right? I am Tiedoll, a friend of Kanda." Allen looked up at him and smiled, "Nice to meet you," Tiedoll looked back at Tyki nodding then made his to his car, waving bye to Allen and drove away.

Allen walked towards Tyki then started to make their way towards the house when suddenly Allen was assaulted by white. Rhode ran out the door and threw her arms around Allen's neck and spun them around giggling. "You're here Allen!" she said excitedly "Rhode let him go, you're choking him" she laughed and let him go. When Allen caught his breath he had a sudden pain come to his head, "A-ah!" he groaned placing his head in his hand hunching over slightly. "What's wrong Allen?" Tyki asked looking worriedly at him as flashes passed through Allen's head. He saw himself being tackled by Rhode, but with a different clothing and a weird arm, across from them was Tyki, but his skin was different, it had a gray tint to it, it scared him. He looked up and looked at Tyki and Rhode, he didn't know what to say he just turned around and ran away.

**Kanda's POV**

Kanda meet up with Lavi in the coffee shop near the school, they had decided previously that that was where they would meet to come up with a way to get Allen's memories back. As he arrived he didn't notice the vibrations of his phone that was in his pocket and made his way to the back table which Lavi was seated on. He didn't seem to notice he was there as he was flirting with the waitress, which made Kanda annoyed at his mischievousness. He came up behind Lavi and slapped him behind the head, "What do you think you are doing baka usagi"Lavi turned around and grinned at Kanda and the waitress left to bring a cup of tea for Kanda. "What? I was just talking to her. It's not like we were talking about bad things." he winked at Kanda as he sat down across from Lavi.

Once the tea and coffee got to their table, Kanda and Lavi were buried in deep conversation, talking about Allen of course. "Do you think its a good idea to have him around the Noahs?" Lavi asked as he took a drink of the coffee. Kanda didn't see to be listening, but when he responded it clearly showed he was, "No, I don't think it's a good idea, but if there is a chance for him to get his memories back by being with them, then all we to do is keep a close eye on them." Lavi nodded, I understand what you mean. I think it should be easy, no? Since they don't seem to have the Noahs' powers and we still have our innocence." Kanda nodded, then he saw a blur of silver pass by, he looked out the window to see Allen standing outside of the coffee shop looking lost. He stood up and walked out leaving Lavi to look at him curiously as he left.

"Moyashi? What are you doing here?" Allen jumped, not expecting to find Kanda here and he turned around slowly seeing Kanda face serious and his hair up with Mugen strapped to his back. He was wearing a navy shirt with silver stripes. He gasped as another flash of pictures came to his mind. Kanda was standing in front of him looking sternly, his coat was open and bandages were around his torso. _"T__his is when I met him"_ he thought to himself, but then shook his head trying to push the picture away. Kanda walked towards him, "Is something wrong?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder, Allen shook his head once more and smiled his fake smile. "No, Kanda, I'm ok." Kanda narrowed his eyes at the Moyashi's lie. Lavi walked out of the coffee shop, "Hey Allen-chan. What are you doing here?" Allen smiled once more, "I got lost, I was going to head to the park, but I ended up here" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, its very near by, we will go with you" he got Moyashi's arm twisting his around the others and lead the way to the park. Kanda settled back not helping but glare at the back of the Usagi's head.

When they reached the park they saw to boy's fighting against each other, both had thick eyeliner and eyeshadow around their eyes, they seem to be arguing over money issues. "I paid the last time, its your turn to summon the money!" the boy with short black hair said, "What!? I'm the one who paid last time!" one with blond long hair snarled back. Kanda, Allen, and Lavi were just looking back and forth as the bickering continued, then suddenly they started tugging their hair throwing obscenities at each other. Then, Allen started feeling annoyed as a memory came to him where these two were making him pay a debt of his Master for 100 guineas. A dark aura surrounded him and Lavi's sweat drop as he knew what was about to happen but then he grinned and shook Kanda's shoulder and pointed at Allen as he walked forward to the boys, "He is remembering." The boys noticed a dark aura coming their way and they turned to look and they almost took off as they noticed it was Allen, but he got them by the back of their shirts and slammed their heads together. "How much is it this time?" He said in a dark ominous voice and looked down at them where they fell from the pain on their heads. The two looked at each other and gulped and spoke at the same time, "50 dollars." they said bowing their heads down.

Allen's vein popped out in annoyance and anger, but before he could respond to them he fell back his head hurting. Kanda noticed Allen's change and went to him immediately before he could touch the ground and Jasdero and Devitto stared at Allen in fright, "What happened to him?" Devitto asked. I guess the memory was a bit too much for him, I never seen him react to a memory alone. The two looked at each other then their eyes widened as if remembering something and they snapped their fingers and Devitto spoke again, "That's right, he is also like Rhode." Kanda nodded and Lavi looked at them as he stood beside them, "We should take him home," Kanda nodded and stood up, "That's right, he must tired by having remembered two things already." Kanda and Lavi looked at Devitto, "What do you mean two things?" Lavi asked, "Well, a while ago Tyki called and said Allen had gone over to the house, but then he started acting weird like his head hurt, so he guessed that maybe he remembered something." Kanda and Allen nodded, then Kanda stood up holding Allen bridal style, "Well, I'll take Allen home." the other three nodded and parted ways there.

**-Allen's house-**

Allen awoke a few hours later and heard the tv on in the living room and he looked at his window to see it was already dark. He sat up and touched his head _"What happened to me?"_ he thought as he moved off the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower, he felt like he had run a marathon or something. When he came out, he changed into pajamas then walked out of the room and went to the living room and saw a sleeping Kanda on his couch. He smiled slightly and walked over and touched Kanda's cheek softly and suddenly Kanda touched his hand pressing it to his cheeks, but when he tried to back Kanda didn't let him and then he opened his eyes and looked up at the Moyashi who was blushing. He smirked, "Where you going to assault me in my sleep?" Allen blushed more, "You weren't asleep" Kanda laughed, "So you were going to?" Allen almost blew a fuse at red he turned then, "N-no, I was just admiring how pretty you look when you sleep." Right after the words ecaped him mouth he noticed what he said and he wanted to hide in a corner in embarrassment, Kanda just chuckled then tugged at Allen's hand pulling him on top of him, "You can be really cute without even trying to, Moyashi." Allen pouted, "My name is Allen, A-L-L-E-N, not Moyashi."

Kanda laughed again making Allen smile, "Laughing and smiling suits you Kanda, you should really do it more." Kanda looked up at him, "If you are with me, I'll smile all you want." Allen blushed at this then smiled and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, "Of course, I would love to." Kanda leaned up and pressed his lips against Allen's, pushing his tongue in between the other's lips making him moan. Allen responded to the kiss letting his eyes fall close as his tongue danced with Kanda's. His hands up to the other's midnight hair pulling the tie off of it and pulled back to see the beautiful boy under him. Kanda looked up at Allen smiling and Allen could almost cry at such beauty, but before he could he was suddenly attacked by another wave of memories. He clutched his head as they all came rushing in, and he knew they weren't going to be small phases of them. He fell onto Kanda, feeling darkness close in and him and distinctly heard Kanda calling his name. Inside he smiled and thought_, "He is finally calling me by name instead of Moyashi," _he could almost laugh at this, but then darkness took over him and lay motionless on Kanda's chest.


End file.
